


Expectations and Decisions

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Suicide, alpha turning omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen coming home from College after 4yrs and his parents decide for him to be turned into an omega. Because he still has not mated with a beta or omega.<br/>Truth is he does have someone in mind, but it’s impossible, because the person he has fallen in love with is his neighbour and best friend Jared. When Jared finds out what Jensen parents were trying to do, he request a try and is ecstatic thinking he can definitely win Jensen over and turn him. This hurts Jensen feelings because he can’t believe Jared believes the same thing he's been dealing with strangers his whole life; having to prove otherwise. He gets an idea and says yes he's requesting an archaic traditional claiming match. The winner gets to claim the alpha as his omega. They decide to have it at their home back yard as they do own couple of acres, invite immediate family members and only really close friends<br/>Jared is confused of the preparations and upcoming fight, thinking its just for show or something, he does not take it seriously because he thinks he might hurt Jensen. Jared quickly changes his mind when Jensen comes at him hard and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations and Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Fic!

Expectations and decisions  
Jared:  
Jared knew he had only minutes. His body was changing and he felt feverish.  
How could he be so stupid? He felt up and betrayed by a man he had consider friend and for a very short while mate. 

He had been so proud and honoured when last week the Ackles had invited him for dinner and had offered their son Jensen for claiming and turning. Jensen only made one inquiry that there would be the traditional claiming match. Jared hadn’t thought much about it, thinking it was Jensen’s romantic side more a formality than an actual fight. 

Jensen was six years his senior and had been his role model of a good alpha growing up. Jared didn’t question Jensen decision to be turned. Maybe the make out sessions during summer breaks with Jensen had Jared hot and aroused down by the lake had something to do with it? Jared certainly had never thought of suggesting to turn Jensen on his own. And now this;another cramp gripped Jared tight turning his insides around and rearranging them. He could still hear the others out there. They had been witness to his defeat and his humiliation. Jensen toying with him before forcefully turning him. 

Jared never wanted to be an omega nor did he ever want to turn Jensen if he didn’t want it. All the other alphas Jensen had sent away with a “No thank you” and kick in the ass (at the most). So when he had accepted the invitation he had thought Jensen wanted him to… and had only be mean to the other alphas because he wanted him… 

Jared felt tears well up, not only defeated and turned, but also stupid.

Jared knew he was fighting a loosing battle. Jensen had claimed him and his body was turning into an omega. Some more tears slipped out between his tightly closed eyes. 

Jensen had made his choice and by doing so had taken everything from Jared; his dreams, his future, his plans – all gone. 

Jared remembered during the fight Jensen taunting him.  
"Rule #1 always know you opponent strengths and weakness." A fast right hook hitting Jared right in the face.  
“ Rule #2 don't lose your focus and give into emotions" as Jared started to realise that his friend was fighting him for real.  
“And last and least rule #3 Never ever judge a book by its cover - it just might surprise you and bite you in the ass." When Jensen smashed his body into the ground and bit him on the junction of shoulder and neck. Claiming him, turning him; making him what he didn’t want to become.

Jared didn’t understand and didn’t want to understand why he was Jensens instrument of choice to proof to all that he was very much alpha.

At 18 Jared only had high school fight training, he had been looking forward to college to get advanced classes. The ones Jensen had obviously mastered. But now the lesson Jensen had given was his first and last.

There was a whimpering and Jared was not really surprised to find it coming from him. Jared could hear (and feel) Jensen coming closer, the part of him that had already changed reacting to HIS ALPHA. 

He knew what would happen next. The one thing he had always dreamed about was to become his night mare. Jensen would knot him and by doing so complete his turning. Biologically, he didn’t need it to complete his turning, it would just speed things up. Jared could already hear the pack say he was lucky that Jensen didn’t claimed him in front of his watching family and friends. 

Oh god it hurt so much. He had to hurry. 

He thought about Genevieve and their plans. Gen knew about Jared feelings for another alpha (every alpha prefers an omega over a beta) but she didn’t knew who he was. They wanted to share an apartment off campus and get mated after finishing college when Jared would start working as a carpenter with his dad in their family business. 

But he had believed Jensen and his inner alpha had felt prided by the fact that an older, more experienced alpha would asked to be turned and claimed by him. True, Jensen never had asked him, but the implication was there. 

If he wanted to do it he had to move now. He was in the Ackles guest house where Jensen had carried him after… after his defeat. 

Jensen had laid him down on the sofa in the small living room. “I´ll be back in a second.” He had promised Jared. For Jared it sounded like a threat. 

He knew this house - Jensen, Chris, Steve and he had played here together as kids. He knew where the gun was. He got up, his beaten body crying out in protest. He limped to the cupboard. 

He was no omega.

He opened the drawer.

He couldn’t forgive Jensen betrayal.

He got the gun out.

He would make the only choice Jensen had left him.

He switched off the safety.

He looked around a last time, saw his letter. 

Everything was done. 

He heard Jensen talking on the other side of the door. 

Now was the time. 

The door opened and Jensen looked in Jared eyes.

He pulled the trigger.

The last he saw was Jensens shocked expression.

Jensen: one week earlier

“We have invited Jared for dinner tomorrow evening.” His father informed him. 

“What for?” Jensen asked. 

“Jensen don’t be difficult. You know why.” His mother said with a big sigh. They had been very disappointed in Jensen when he came back from college without a mate and then old Mr. Henderson saw Jensen making out with the neighbour boy, Jared. So maybe he wanted to be claimed. But Jensen proved to be difficult; all alphas they had invited so far had been turned down or worse. 

Well maybe Jensen had already decided on his alpha? And so they had invited the young man. They knew Jared had been hanging out with Gen, making some plans but every alpha prefer an omega over a beta, right? 

Jensen was so sick and tired of his parents. If they only knew…

He didn’t know why they had decided he would be better off as an omega; it was beyond him. What he knew was his parents didn’t give up easily but neither would he. He was sure his friend Jared would tell them that he (Jensen) was too much alpha to be claimed and maybe, just maybe he (Jared) would offer to be turned. 

The dinner didn’t go as he expected. 

Jared was talking about his plans with Gen, till his parents plainly told him that they would like to know if Jared would like to claim and turn Jensen. Jensen held his breath sure his friend would say he was too much Alpha. But the little shit just said he would be honoured and every alpha prefers an omega over a beta, right?

“I demand a traditional claiming match.” Jensen said with a cold voice. He had enough. He would show his parents, Jared and all other that he was a true alpha. 

He spent the week till the match sparring with Chris and Steve.

“Jensen he is just a high school kid. You’ll have no trouble to defeat him.” Steve told him gasping for air. “More important: have you talked to him. Does he know you’re serious about the fight?”

“No. Chris get over here I want to practice this one move you showed me earlier.” Jensen said coldly.

“Jensen, Steve is right: talk to Jared. He must know how you feel. He will feel set up, if he doesn’t know you don’t want to be claimed and turned. And what will you do if Jared is too proud to surrender? Will you turn and claim your friend?”

“Well that is what he intends to do.”

“Because he doesn’t know you don’t want it. Have you ever told him you don’t want to be claimed? He told me that he doesn’t want to be turned and claimed. The last thing you two did together was making out down by the lake and than your parents invite him and propose your turning and claiming – what should he think if not that you want it too?”

“He should know me better.” Jensen insisted.

The fight went exactly like Jensen expected. 

He is excited and high before the fight starts. He wants to teach Jared and all the others that are watching a lesson. He is an alpha.

"Rule #1 always know you opponent strengths and weakness." A fast right hook hitting Jared right in the face.

“Rule #2 don't lose your focus and give into emotions" as his friend started to realise that Jensen was fighting him for real. 

“And last and least Rule #3 never ever judge a book by its cover- it just might surprise you and bite you in the ass." When Jensen smashed his body into the ground he asked calmly “Do you yield and bare your neck?” Jared can’t, he gives one last attempt struggling against Jensen’s hold. 

"Wrong answer kid" he says with a smile and bites hard to claim and start the chemical change in Jared. Claiming him, turning him; making him what he didn’t want to become.  
He picks an unconscious Jared up and takes him to the back guest house on his parent property. He puts Jared on the sofa; looking down at his omega. HIS OMEGA!

He had claimed and turned his friend.

Jensen is so happy, he could hug the world. They will be so happy. 

Jared is a mess. The wounds he received during the fight won’t heal as fast as usual because his body is busy changing to become an omega. His scent is the first to change. Jensen takes a deep breath, scenting his omega. His OMEGA. Jensen decides to give Jared some time to heal.

“I’ll be back in a second.” He promised Jared, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead, even when he flinches away. 

Well it’s not uncommon for a newly turned omega to shy away from touch. After the knotting Jared will settle and welcome his alpha in his body. 

He better hurries up to set some things clear.

When he steps out he hears: “Ya'll look surprised! This is why Jensen requested this gathering to give ya'll a taste of appearance can be deceiving, so don't judge. If you all knew Jensen as well as you think. Then ya'll should have remember his qualities speak of a true high Alpha Leadership"

Steve goes on to explain better, "If you remember Jensen was called into the high council when he was 16 then appear again at 18 had a 1 on 1 meeting with the High alpha of this community. What you did not know, was after that meeting it was decided that Jensen would be the New High Alpha after Our leader decides to retire. He was selected because he possessed the talent of what a true Alpha should. It’s never been about how strong or big an Alpha is to make one a leader. It’s about Skill, mindset, control, and focus. A True Alpha is meant to protect and take care of its pack" 

Steve looks at everyone waiting for the Penny to drop. Jensen’s parents eyes widen, they realize they made a mistake all these qualities their son has had since birth and instead as seeing them as a strength they had seen them as weakness.

He talks to his parents accepting their apologies. Then, there are so many other alphas that want to apologies to him for doing him wrong; trying to get on the right foot with the future High alpha.

All in all it takes Jensen much longer to return to his omega.

When he opens the door he stops dead in his tracks. 

His omega, his Jared has a gun put against his head. 

He looks at Jensen and Jensen has a moment when he thinks Jared will put the gun down.

But then Jared pulls the trigger.

Two days later:

Jensen ears are still ringing from the gun shot. 

He had never expected Jared to react so radical. True it had happened before: an alpha refused to accept his fate to live as omega and kill himself. But Jared? His friend, loyal, friendly, happy, goofy Jared? How could he be so desperate that he put a bullet thru his brain?

Jensen had Jared’s suicide note in his hand. He still hadn’t read it. The cops had given him and Jared parents a copy. Carefully he unfolded the paper.

Dear Mom and Dad! I’m sorry to be such a disappointment to you; that you had to witness my disgrace. He changed me, he turned me into an omega. He took my choices away, and left me only one. To live or to die and I chose to die. That is not how I want to live and so I end it.

Jensen Alpha! I heard what Chris and Steve said, you will be a great alpha but I won’t be your omega. I would have gladly been your friend and followed you but I can’t be your omega. You decided for your self not to be turned into an omega. You took that choice from me and so I make to only choice I can make – the only one that is left. 

We both have to live with the decision we made, you only longer.  
Jared


End file.
